A Day in the Life of Shippo
by DragonRose13
Summary: Go inside the head of everyone's favorite kitsune!


Hello! I'm DragonRose13! Maybe you've read one of my other fics. Anyways, this is going to be one in a series called "A Day in the Life Of…" I would greatly appreciate that nobody takes this idea. Thanks!

A Day in the Life of Shippo

~*~*~*~

*Calls Rumiko Takahashi* 

*****talks*

Well. It's official. I don't own InuYasha.

~*~*~*~

We woke up early this morning. Kagome tried to get out of the bag thing without waking me, but I woke up anyways! I love Kagome. She takes care of me and protects me from the big meanie, InuYasha. She is just like my mom. I hope that she never leaves. Then we could stay together forever! Even InuYasha.

I was really hungry, so Miroku made breakfast. Bleah! He burned it. So we had the sweet food Kagome brings with her. I love the food Kagome brings. It's so good! She gave me extra of it, but then InuYasha got mad! The big bully. Kagome was nice and defended me, saying that I was just a little kid. That made him mad. While Kagome was cleaning up, he started to chase me. He's so mean! But I secretly don't hate him that much. He protects us, and is nice once in a while. But yelled loudly and Kagome sat him. Hehe. I love it when that happens.

After we ate, we started to travel east, because Kagome felt a shard. I stayed with Miroku, because he is my friend. Miroku is funny. He tells lots of jokes and makes me laugh. He also does very confusing things. When I ask him about these things, Kagome tells me to forget about it, and Sango slaps him. That happens a lot. I'll have to remember to ask him about it later. But even though Miroku acts funny, he sometimes looks sad when he thinks nobody is looking. I think he's worried about his wind tunnel.

We stopped to eat lunch. We had more food from Kagome's time. Delicious noodles in little cups. InuYasha had more than everyone. And he says I eat too much! I sat with Kirara, and shared with her. I like her because she keeps me warm and lets me ride with her. She has nice soft fur, and is the perfect size to play with! We played tag after lunch. It was very fun. 

After lunch we kept on going. This time, I rode with Sango. Sango is nice. She's quiet, but she's strong, and she can hit Miroku when he does the things that I don't understand. She also looks sad. I think she misses her brother. I never had a brother, but if I did, I think I would miss him if he was gone. I miss my parents, and I think that's kind of the same. Maybe I'll ask Miroku that too.

We came to a village and decided to stay the night. Miroku performed an exorcism for an in and they let us stay for free. That's funny, because the last two inns we stayed at also needed exorcisms. Yet another thing I'll have to ask Miroku about. Miroku suggested that he share a room with Sango, and Kagome and InuYasha share a room. This made Sango mad. She smacked Miroku. InuYasha said he'd rather sleep with Sesshomaru. That made Kagome mad. She sat InuYasha. Hehe. I think that InuYasha really does like Kagome. A lot. He is always protecting her, and he gets jealous when Koga is around. I'm going to go talk to Miroku.

Well, I'm confused. Nobody ever bothers to tell me anything. And I'm the cute one!

 I asked Miroku if missing your brother and missing your parents. He was quiet for a minute. I saw Sango stop and turn around. Miroku smiled and said that he thought that it was. He said that he was always here if I wanted to talk about my loss, but he was looking at Sango when he said that. That's weird. I think she was crying, but I couldn't tell. I hope I didn't make her sad.

 Then I asked Miroku about his exorcisms. He gulped, and then said that he wasn't lying; just stretching the truth. I didn't get it, but I nodded anyway.

Then I asked him about the things weird things he does. He smiled and started to say something about the beauty of something, but he didn't finish because Sango ran up behind him and knocked him out with her boomerang. Then she told me not ask Miroku about those things anymore. I said I wouldn't. 

Maybe I'll ask InuYasha.

Ha-ha. Review and tell me if I should make more fics to go in the series. 

Review! It's easy! Just click that little button!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

**\/**


End file.
